


Consent

by Willia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, TRADUCTION, Team Free Will, bookkbaby
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est le soir dans le bunker où les Winchesters et Castiel ont élu domicile, et il est temps pour les deux frères d'avoir une conversation qui a été trop longtemps évitée... [Destiel, SPOILER saison 9, traduction bookkbaby]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ce qui est

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What It Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576979) by [Bookkbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/pseuds/Bookkbaby). 



\- Donc, Cas a toujours, hum, sa propre chambre, fit remarquer Sam.

Il tiqua. Il avait essayé d'être délicat, dans l'espoir d'éviter que Dean soit sur la défensive suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir obtenir des informations décentes, mais ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure manière de commencer cette conversation.

Les épaules de Dean se tendirent, et il cessa un instant de laver le plat qu'il avait utilisé pour faire la sauce des spaghettis ce soir-là. Il reprit ensuite sa tâche avec une nonchalance forcée, mais Sam pouvait voir qu'il était à présent sur ses gardes.

\- Où tu veux en venir ? demanda Dean comme s'il forçait les mots à franchir ses lèvres.

Il rinça le plat et le jeta presque, encore trempé, contre le torse de Sam. Celui-ci grimaça, et commença à l'essuyer.

\- Je veux juste dire que Cas est ici depuis un bon bout de temps, reprit-il.

Il se tut un instant, essayant de formuler ses pensées et cherchant comment les exprimer sans fâcher son frère.

Ils avaient trouvé Cas presque deux mois auparavant, dans un camp de sans-abris à mi-chemin entre Denver et Lebanon. Il était maigre, malade, et souffrait de sa Chute. Il avait été, évidemment, plus qu'instable dans la semaine qui avait suivi son arrivée au bunker quant à la chasse sur laquelle les frères travaillaient, elle avait été remise sans cérémonie entre les mains de Garth (C'était une simple histoire d'esprit en colère, pas de morts signalés. Ça pouvait attendre.).

Tous les doutes que Sam pouvait encore avoir concernant les sentiments qu'avait Dean à l'égard de Cas avaient été balayés pendant que l'ange se remettait. Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de doutes à la base, mais après avoir vu combien protecteur et attentionné était le chasseur envers Cas…

Celui-ci avait recouvré ses forces et avait commencé à regagner le poids qu'il avait perdu durant son (heureusement court) séjour en tant que sans-abri. Il avait commencé à aider dans le bunker dès qu'il avait pu sortir du lit, et la plupart du temps c'était lui qui s'occupait de la vaisselle, des lessives, et qui nettoyait le bunker.

Ce soir cependant, Dean avait insisté pour faire lui-même la vaisselle du dîner. Cas était parti en direction de la bibliothèque, marmonnant quelques chose à propos d'organiser les dossiers à la place.

\- Et alors ? demanda Dean.

Sam haussa faiblement les épaules, puis décida de continuer de toute manière : cette conversation avait déjà été évitée trop longtemps.

\- Je pensais que tu lui aurais déjà demandé de partager la tienne, à l'heure qu'il est.

Le bol que Dean était en train de laver glissa de ses mains et retomba dans l'évier, éclaboussant d'eau savonneuse les alentours. Sam se recula vivement, mais trop tard pour sauver son T-shirt d'une seconde giclée d'eau.

Sam poussa un discret soupir de frustration et jeta un regard ennuyé à Dean, juste avant de le perdre. Son expression se changea en confusion quand il vit l'air tendu, douloureux sur le visage de son frère.

\- Dean ? interrogea-t-il.

L'intéressé secoua la tête, puis reprit le bol en main.

\- Je ne peux pas, Sam, répondit-il simplement.

Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la négociation, mais Sam ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-il.

Au moins il n'avait pas nié qu'il voulait que Cas partage sa chambre. Petite victoire, mais Sam allait la prendre. Dean expira bruyamment.

\- Lui demander de dormir avec moi ? Ce n'est pas immoral du tout, dit-il avec une ironie si mordante qu'il fallut quelques instants à Sam pour comprendre pleinement ses mots. Quand il eut finalement décortiqué sa phrase il fronça les sourcils, confus et un peu en colère.

\- Immoral ? répéta-t-il. Ecoute, ce n'est pas juste parce que–

\- La ferme, asséna-t-il en séchant le bol avec des gestes saccadés. Peu importe ce que tu penses, tu te trompes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua Sam. Ce n'est pas juste parce que Cas est un mec que c'est immor–

\- Ce n'est pas ça, reprit Dean rudement en se retournant enfin pour faire face à son frère.

Sam se tut, et lui rendit son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Sam était coincé entre colère, curiosité, et un besoin brûlant de comprendre. Il voulait aider son frère.

Dean soupira. La colère en lui s'apaisa un peu, et il retourna à sa tâche. Il rinça rapidement et en silence le bol, le tendit à Sam, et commença à laver les couverts. A côté de lui, Sam attendait qu'il soit prêt à continuer.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de coucher… ou même juste de dormir avec moi, dit-il après un long silence.

Son ton était plus ou moins nonchalant, mais ses épaules étaient tendues. Sam se contenta de le fixer, perplexe. Il posa la fourchette qu'il était en train d'essuyer.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Dean ne le regardait toujours pas.

\- Quand on était au Purgatoire…

Il avala sa salive.

\- Je lui ai dit – merde – je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui.

Sam était stupéfait. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit à cause du choc.

\- Je pense qu'il l'a pris littéralement. Tu sais quels sont les premiers mots qu'il a dit quand il cette putain de fièvre l'a lâché ?

Dean lâcha un rire sans joie.

\- Il m'a promis qu'il serait toujours utile. Que même sans ses pouvoirs, il ferait tout ce qu'on lui demanderait parce que c'est, selon lui, « la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire pour se faire pardonner ».

La voix de Dean devint amère et rude, alors qu'il citait Castiel. Sam était toujours pétrifié, alors que beaucoup de choses s'éclairaient dans son esprit.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, mais…

Les épaules de Dean se soulevèrent imperceptiblement et il serra la mâchoire, les coins de la bouche abaissés. Sam ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Il savait que cette conversation n'allait pas être facile, mais elle avait pris un tournant plus qu'inattendue.

\- Dean, commença-t-il calmement. Cas te dirait non, s'il ne le voulait pas.

Son frère tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Tu penses qu'il le ferait, Sam ? demanda Dean sans manières. Tu penses vraiment qu'il le ferait ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir répondu, un air troublé sur le visage. Il détourna le regard, et Dean poussa un long soupir.

\- Je ne vais pas lui demander ce genre de chose, dit-il. Pas avant d'être sûr qu'il sache qu'il peut me dire non.

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Ce que Dean disait était parfaitement juste, évidemment. A cet exact moment, ils étaient tout ce que Cas avait en terme de famille ou de soutien, et s'il se sentait obligé envers eux parce qu'ils lui donnaient un endroit où dormir et de la nourriture à manger… Ce que cette pensée impliquait mettait Sam mal à l'aise.

\- D'un autre côté ce n'est pas n'importe quel sans-abri trouvé au coin d'une rue, si ? tenta Sam sans grande conviction. Je veux dire… Vous avez un passif, tous les deux.

Il savait que ça n'arrangeait en rien la situation, et empirait même probablement les choses. Avec le poids de la culpabilité que Cas portait toujours depuis l'ouverture du Purgatoire et tout ce qui s'était passé, il se sentait même probablement encore plus obligé de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour amener de la joie à Dean, sans prendre en compte ses propres désirs.

Sam était certain que Dean et lui pourraient être heureux ensemble, il avait les yeux pour ça. Il avait vu la manière avec laquelle ils interagissaient, les regards qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre quand ils pensaient que personne ne pourrait les voir. Sam savait avec certitude que Cas aimait Dean, et il était presque sûr qu'il ne faisait qu'attendre que Dean lui fasse des avances.

Presque.

Mais avec la situation dans laquelle ils étaient… Maintenant n'était pas le bon moment, ce n'était pas bien. Car même si Cas disait oui, serait-compté comme un consentement s'il y avait une grande chance que Cas se sente obligé de suivre Dean ? Probablement pas.

Sam fit un pas en avant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, qu'il pressa légèrement avec soutien. Celui-ci hocha la tête une seule et unique fois, sans le regarder.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-il doucement.

Dean hocha à nouveau la tête, rinçant finalement le bol qu'il avait lavé encore et encore alors qu'ils parlaient.

\- Ce qui est est, prononça difficilement Dean. Prier n'y changera rien.

Sam confirma, renfrogné, d'un mouvement de tête. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que c'était pour Dean que d'avoir enfin le bonheur, qu'il soit enfin à portée de main, mais d'être incapable de l'attraper.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, alors Sam se tut.


	2. Ce qui peut être

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le second chapitre de la fanfiction originale peut être trouvée ici : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1584536

\- Ton frère ne veut pas que je reste ici.

Le livre que Sam tenait tomba presque de ses mains. Il se retourna, pour trouver Cas derrière lui. Ses yeux nouvellement humains étaient baissés, et son visage crispé.

\- Eh, Cas, dit Sam.

Il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. L'adrénaline de la surprise quittait son corps, lui permettant enfin d'analyser les mots de l'ange. Mais, même avec toute la volonté du monde, ils n'avaient toujours aucun sens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dean, lui répondit Cas dont la voix s'attendrissait quand il prononçait ce nom. Il veut que je parte.

La bouche de Sam s'ouvrit très légèrement sous le choc. Il était presque certain que Dean ne voulait pas voir Cas partir. Son départ était, en vérité, une des choses que Dean craignait le plus et il était prêt à donner n'importe quel prix pour que ça n'arrive pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sam demanda enfin.

Il fit quelques pas et tira vers lui une des chaises qui entouraient la table. Il sentait que cette conversation allait être longue ou, au moins, qu'il allait vouloir être assis pour entendre ce qui allait se dire. Cas s'installa sur une chaise en face de lui, les épaules toujours tendues, tandis que Sam l'imitait.

\- Dean a mentionné un appartement à louer en ville, dit-il en regardant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Et aujourd'hui il m'a demandé si je ne préfèrerais pas vivre là-bas à la place, et peut-être me trouver un boulot pour pouvoir payer mon propre loyer.

Il releva de grands yeux bouleversés vers Sam.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Sam fit la grimace. Il allait tuer Dean. Il savait que son frère était souvent maladroit dans ce qui touchait aux émotions, mais parfois les problèmes de communication entre eux deux lui donnait sérieusement envie de taper la tête de Dean contre celle de Cas.

Peut-être qu'ils arriveraient mieux à communiquer, pensa Sam après réflexion.

De plus, ce problème qu'ils avaient mettait à présent Sam dans la position embarrassante de devoir expliquer à l'amour de la vie de son frère que non, Dean ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il avait juste besoin de savoir qu'il était assez indépendant pour pouvoir être sûr que son éventuel consentement soit sincère et réfléchi. Il devait faire tout cela d'une manière ou d'une autre sans révéler à Cas ni le fait que Dean était douloureusement amoureux de lui, ni son besoin pressant de le savoir sur pieds ; le tout, bien évidemment, en sachant que s'il laissait entendre une seule de ces deux choses, Cas risquait d'aller proposer à Dean quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas pour obtenir le droit de rester dans le bunker.

Ce n'est pas parce que les Winchesters savaient que Cas était de la famille que celui-ci le croyait.

Sam était sûr que le problème était aussi causé, au moins partiellement, par le sentiment d'insécurité de Dean. Il avait probablement besoin d'une sorte d'assurance que Cas voulait rester avec eux et vivre comme eux, mais la manière dont cette peur s'était exprimée était probablement la pire des manières possibles.

Terrain miné, donc. Sam avait l'impression d'être de retour à Stanford et de passer un test qui ne mettait pas grand-chose en jeu, oh, juste le bonheur de son frère.

\- Sam ?

Il était resté silencieux trop longtemps. Il lança à Cas un sourire aussi encourageant qu'il le pouvait, tout en maudissant mentalement son frère.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, crois-moi, dit Sam.

Cas haussa les épaules, une habitude qu'il avait prise de Dean peu après sa Chute.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Cas en fixant ses mains. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour que Dean veuille que je reste ?

\- Non, répondit Sam beaucoup trop rapidement, s'attirant le regard surpris de son interlocuteur.

Il sourit à nouveau, un peu crispé, et se reprit plus calmement :

\- Tu n'as rien à faire de particulier, Cas. Tu es de la famille, d'accord ?

L'expression de l'ange déchu se rechangea en désespoir en un instant.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il, ne le croyant aucunement. Je vous ai causé tellement de tort, à toi comme à Dean… Au Paradis, sur Terre…

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, et sa pomme d'Adam se souleva alors qu'il déglutit difficilement.

\- Peut-être que je devrais rester seul.

Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. C'était vrai, évidemment, que Cas avait merdé, mais ils l'avaient tous fait à un moment où à un autre – avec différents niveaux de catastrophe mondiale en conséquence.

Sam tenta d'imaginer la tête que ferait Dean si Cas partait vraiment, et qu'il coupait toute communication dans le but de les protéger d'une quelconque mauvaise fortune dont il se croyait suivit. L'image était vraiment douloureuse, et Sam la chassa rapidement.

\- On fait tous des erreurs, Cas, dit-il en espérant être encourageant. Mais, écoute, Dean tient beaucoup à toi–

Castiel releva vivement la tête, et Sam se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'introduire.

\- Moi aussi, compléta-t-il en pensant « mais pas de la même manière ». Donc je suis certain que Dean ne veut pas que tu partes. Il veut juste, tu sais…

Il fit un mouvement vague de la main, tentant d'englober les aspirations humaines dans leur intégralité.

\- … être sûr que tu ne dépends pas de nous pour tout.

Les traits de Cas s'affaissèrent :

\- J'en ai trop demandé de vous, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il la voix basse, espérant clairement que la réponse serait « non », mais se préparant à un « oui ». Je sais que faire les tâches ménagères ne peuvent pas m'excuser de ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de–

\- Hey, hey, le coupa Sam. Je te dis que tu fais partie de la famille, ok ? Tu ne nous dois rien pour habiter ici, et tu en fais déjà beaucoup trop pour les tâches ménagères.

Le visage de Cas se tordit en une expression de frustration.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Dean veut-il que je parte ?

\- Crois-moi, il ne veut pas que tu t'en ailles, répondit Sam. Il ne le veut vraiment, vraiment pas, il n'a juste pas envie que tu crois nous devoir quelque chose, ou que tu penses devoir gagner ta place ici.

\- Mais c'est le cas ! répliqua Castiel avec conviction.

Sam se recula dans sa chaise, surprit par sa soudaine véhémence.

\- Si toi et ton frère n'avaient pas été là, je serais mort de faim, de froid, ou de maladie… Si Dean n'avait pas été là, je-je ne serais pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

La voix de Cas se brisa, emportant avec elle la colère.

\- Comment je pourrais seulement vous rendre ça ?

\- En l'acceptant ? suggéra Sam.

Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'ange déchu.

\- Ecoute, on ne veut pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit que tu ne désires pas faire parce que tu penses que tu nous le dois.

Sam eut une pensées pour les épaules tendues de Dean, et à son expression pincée lors de leur conversation de la semaine précédente.

\- Particulièrement Dean, ajouta-t-il d'une voix assurée.

Cas plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

\- Quelque chose que je ne désire pas faire ? répéta-t-il. Ça ne me dérange pas de faire les tâches ménagères. J'aime bien faire certaines d'entre elles, même, mais je ne dirais pas que je désire les faire… Mais si Dean ou toi me le demandez…

\- Oui, mais il y a des choses que tu ne devrais pas faire à moins de le vouloir vraiment, ajouta Sam.

\- Comme le sexe, compléta nonchalamment Castiel.

Sam bafouilla quelques syllabes incohérentes, et retira sa main de l'épaule de Cas comme s'il s'était brûlé. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. C'est seulement à cet instant que Sam réalisa qu'il avait juste lancé un exemple pour vérifier qu'il avait compris le principe, sans véritablement connecter le sexe aux « choses à ne faire que s'il le désirait, et pas seulement parce que Dean le lui demandait ».

\- Bon exemple ! finit par dire Sam avec un ravissement – assez mal – feint.

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver comment justifier sa réaction. Il se mit alors à parler très vite, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter :

\- Je veux dire, ça ne s'applique évidemment pas ici parce que tu n'es pas – tu sais, et tu ne devrais pas sauf si tu le veux vraiment, vraiment, parce que – tu ne dois ça à personne, je veux dire–

Tandis que Sam parlait, les yeux de Cas se rétrécissaient, calculateurs, et il finit par fermer la bouche en plein milieu de sa phrase avant d'en avoir trop dit.

A en juger par l'expression de révélation divine dans les yeux de Cas, c'était trop tard.

\- C'est pour ça que Dean veut que je parte, dit-il lentement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on l'arrête. Parce qu'il me désire et qu'il ne veut pas que je pense que je lui dois du sexe.

\- Il tient vraiment beaucoup à toi, fit Sam avec désespoir

Le jeune homme commençait à paniquer sérieusement : et s'il venait de tout gâcher ?

\- Jamais il ne…

\- Je sais, dit Cas.

Sa voix était toujours lente, mais il y avait une note d'appréhension et de questionnement. Il secoua la tête et la releva vers Sam :

\- Et il ne ferait jamais rien sans que je lui aie donné mon consentement.

Castiel se leva, laissant clairement entendre que la discussion était close mais Sam était loin d'avoir terminé, à présent qu'il comprenait toute la complexité de la situation. Il se leva aussi, et fit un geste silencieux invitant Cas à attendre. Il s'arrêta, curieux.

\- Cas, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça juste pour Dean. S'il te plait.

Il lui sourit. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Sam voyait une expression de calme si véritable et de bonheur si pur sur ce visage.

\- Je comprends le concept de consentement, Sam, lui dit doucement Castiel. C'est un accord sans influence d'aucune sorte, réfléchi, et fait en toute connaissance de cause.

Il jeta un regard vers la porte de la bibliothèque, sachant que Dean se trouvait quelque part dans le bunker derrière cette porte.

\- Je ne lui dirais pas « oui » si je ne pouvais pas aussi lui donner mon consentement.

\- Mais c'est bien ce que tu veux ? Pour toi-même ? voulut encore s'assurer Sam.

Il allait sûrement se sentir très gêné d'avoir posé cette question plus tard, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser partir Cas en bonne conscience, s'il avait encore un doute sur ses propres désirs.

Celui-ci le regarda intensément au fond des yeux, très sérieux. Sam eut un frisson, se demandant comment diable Dean pouvait bien supporter tous les jours des regards aussi puissants.

\- Je suis amoureux de lui, Sam, dit doucement Castiel. Je serais avec lui quelle que soit la situation, et si ça peut inclure ça aussi, alors oui, je le veux.

La voix de Cas était pleine de désir brut. Ça n'était pas vraiment de l'appétit, et malgré le sujet ce n'était pas non plus purement charnel.

Tout ce que Castiel voulait, réalisa Sam, c'était être avec Dean d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas véritablement comprendre et il n'était pas sûr si c'était parce que Cas était né Ange, ou juste parce que Cas, eh bien, était Cas. La réponse était probablement la seconde, après réflexion.

Quoi que ce fût, Sam sentait ses inquiétudes le quitter.

\- Du moment que tu le veux… dit-il avec lenteur et sérieux. Du moment que c'est pour toi que tu le fais, ajouta-t-il après avoir pris une inspiration, eh bien… Vas le chercher. Bonne chance.

Il tenta de ne pas trop penser à l'embarras que représentait le fait d'encourager un de ses meilleurs amis à coucher avec son frère. Il pourrait toujours le frapper plus tard, quand tout serait mis au point.

\- Merci, Sam, dit Cas.

Il sourit une dernière fois et sortit de la bibliothèque, avec sur le visage un espoir certainement plus grand que quand il était entré.

Sam exhala longuement puis se laissa retomber, harassé, au fond de sa chaise.


	3. Ce que nous sommes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le troisième volet correspondant à cette traduction est ici : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1666601

Le cœur de Cas pulsait bruyamment dans sa poitrine. Ses paumes étaient en sueur, et son esprit embrouillé par les nerfs et l'appréhension.

Si ce que Sam avait dit était vrai, et que Dean s'était véritablement retenu de lui en parler par respect pour lui... Le cœur de Cas fondit. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait se mettre à aimer Dean plus encore.

Il avait été manipulé et trompé par tant de personnes. C'était réconfortant de savoir que Dean, au moins, ne tenterait pas de tirer partie de lui.

Ceci dit, dans ce cas, Dean n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter. Les sentiments que Cas avaient pour lui étaient profond et sincère, lavant et resculptant le granit du noyau de Cas pour former d'infiniment beaux canyons. Dean était une force de la nature et il s'était creusé une place dans le cœur de Castiel.

Il espérait que Dean sache qu'il ne se sentait plus redevable envers lui ; le besoin de la rédemption était toujours présent et intensément ressenti, mais complètement séparé de ceci.

Parce que ceci, Cas le voulait pour lui-même.

Il avait longtemps voulu pouvoir aller réveiller Dean le matin, pouvoir se tenir à ses côtés sans raison, pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras et être serré en retour. Cas voulait l'embrasser et être embrassé, le toucher et être touché. Il voulait de l'intimité.

Si Dean voulait lui aussi vivre ça avec lui...

Si tout ce qui se tenait sur le chemin était la peur de Dean qu'il le fasse sans le vouloir, il l'ignorerait simplement. Si Dean voyait que ces désirs étaient de longue date et complètement ceux de Castiel, totalement indépendant de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, peut-être que Dean se laisserait aller à être heureux. Peut-être qu'il les laisseraient avoir ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux si désespérément, si seulement il arrivait à être convaincu que Cas choisirait cette vie dans tous les mondes, dans toutes les circonstances, à partir du moment où il en aurait la liberté.

Castiel trouva finalement Dean dans la cuisine. Il chantonnait une mélodie sans queue ni tête, tout en enfournant quelque chose qui sentait divinement bon. Cas prit une longue inspiration. Son propre pouls semblait couvrir tout le reste, tant il faisait de bruit dans ses tympans.

\- Dean, héla-t-il soudainement, mais avec douceur.

L'intéressé eu un sursaut, s'immobilisa, puis se retourna vers Cas.

\- Bon sang, Cas, on va devoir t'acheter une cloche.

Même si son ton était tranchant, il y avait de l'affection dans la moue que formaient ses lèvres, et aux coins de ses yeux. Cas lui rendit un faible sourire.

\- Le dîner est presque prêt, dit Dean en se détournant à nouveau. Je pense que tu aimeras les fajitas.

Castiel fit un pas en avant, quelque chose de chaud pulsant dans sa poitrine. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu, répondit-il.

\- Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Dean.

Il finit de préparer le repas tandis que Cas le regardait faire en silence, réfléchissant pas où commencer. Considérant les désastres qu'avaient causé les mensonges dernièrement, il serait probablement mieux de commencer par la brutale vérité.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, dit-il simplement.

Son pouls lui sembla tripler, en même temps qu'un poids énorme se soulevait de ses épaules. Il se redressa légèrement.

La bouche de Dean s'ouvrit d'un coup. Il fixa Cas, le choc et l'espoir bataillant dans son regard ; avant qu'un soudaine vague de suspicion ne bloque à nouveau ses émotions. Il ferma les yeux avec une sorte de douleur. Cas grimaça, ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais Dean fut plus rapide :

\- Cas...

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, avant de continuer :

\- As-tu parlé à Sam ?

\- Oui, répondit Cas, perplexe.

Dean prit une inspiration difficile, les lèvres pincées, et se détourna.

\- Sors de ma cuisine, prononça-t-il en détachant ses mots. Juste... Retourne dans ta chambre ou quelque chose, je ne sais pas.

Cas fixa son dos sans bouger, se demandant comment la conversation avait pu tourner si mal en si peu de mots.

\- Dean–

\- Cas, asséna-t-il sans se retourner, la tête basse.

Il y avait une urgence dans la voix de Dean, une requête désespérée pour un peu de solitude, mais Cas se refusait à lui offrir.

\- Sam ne m'a pas demandé de faire ça pour toi, dit-il. Il ne m'en a pas parlé de cette manière, si c'est ce que tu penses.

Dean ricana amèrement.

\- Il n'aurait pas besoin de le faire, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il à mi-chemin entre l'amertume et le cœur brisé. Tout ce qu'il aurait besoin de faire est de le mentionner, et–

Dean prit une profonde inspiration et leva un instant la tête vers le plafond, toujours dos à Castiel, avant de reprendre :

\- Tu me dois que dalle, Cas. Fais toutes les foutues corvées que tu veux, si ça te fait te sentir mieux, mais... Pas ça. Ne fais pas ça.

Il y avait à nouveau cette urgence dans sa voix, et un silencieux "ne me fais pas ça" que Cas entendit comme s'il avait été prononcé. Dean était tendu et sur la défensive, et Cas souffrait de ne pas savoir quoi lui offrir comme réconfort.

Et puis, il sut quoi faire.

Il s'avança, aussi proche qu'il l'osait, et posa une main sur le dos de Dean. Sa respiration se fit plus courte, mais il ne se retourna pas vers lui.

\- Dean dit-il calmement. T'a-t-il seulement effleuré l'esprit que, peut-être, moi aussi je te voulais ?

Dean déglutit. Cas pouvait sentir les muscles de son dos jouer sous sa paume. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas désireux d'apporter une quelconque réponse il décida de continuer, sans rien taire de ce qu'il pensait.

\- Je t'aime depuis très longtemps, admit-il doucement. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ; mais le temps que je réalise ce que je ressentais, j'étais déjà amoureux.

\- Quand ? souffla Dean avant d'éclaircir sa gorge. Quand as-tu réalisé ?

Ces ferma les yeux un court instant.

\- Stull. [[NDT : rappel, le cimetière Stull est le lieu des événements de la fin de la saison 5, quand Lucifer et Micheal sont enfermés dans la cage, que Dean est quasiment agonisant et Cas mort ; Cas réapparaît, et guérit Dean]]

Dean frissonna sous la main de Cas, qui osa se rapprocher un peu plus.

\- Je ne mentirais pas à propos, ajouta-t-il avec détermination, un peu plus bas.

Un court moment de silence passa.

\- Si c'est vrai... Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

Dans sa voix la suspicion était toujours là, mais un peu plus faible. Cas le sentait proche de capituler, et de le croire. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, attendant la réponse de Cas.

\- Et toi ? répliqua celui-ci. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

Dean se retourna lentement, plein d'espoir mais toujours en proie à un conflit violent.

\- Cas...

Dean plaça sa main par-dessus celle de Cas, qui reposait à présent sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu es... Tu ne...

Sa voix était hachée et hésitante. Cas sourit gentiment.

\- Je veux être avec toi, dit-il simplement en fixant Dean bien droit dans les yeux, appuyant ses mots.

Cas réalisa soudainement combien leurs deux visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Suffisamment proches pour qu'il puisse sentir chaque bouffée d'air que Dean soufflait, et les mouvements de sa poitrine quand il inspirait. Un tout petit mouvement vers l'avant, un léger décalage, et il s'embrasseraient.

Cas pensa qu'il aimerait sûrement ça.

\- Promets-moi, dit Dean en articulant peu, promets-moi que c'est ce que tu veux, que je ne suis pas– que Sam n'a pas– (il prit une nouvelle inspiration) Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé, hein ?

\- Je sais, répondit Cas avec calme.

\- Parce que jamais je ne–

\- Dean, je sais, confirma Cas avec douceur.

L'intéressée déglutit et hocha la tête, les yeux papillonnant légèrement. Son regard se porta sur les lèvres de Cas, puis revint sur ses yeux.

\- Tu me veux aussi ? questionna-t-il encore d'une petite voix.

Cas s'autorisa à nouveau un sourire.

\- Oui, répondit-il après une petite pause ménagée pour être sûr d'être cru.

Dean lui sourit enfin, d'un air encore hésitant, et s'avança un peu plus. Le cœur de Cas s'accéléra.

\- Je peux– tu veux...

Dean prit une grande inspiration, et prit en coupe le visage de Castiel.

\- C'est bon, je peux faire ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Cas, plus détendu et toujours souriant.

Dean se rapprocha encore un peu. Leurs nez se touchèrent. Leur respiration se mêlèrent.

\- Tu veux– commença Dean.

\- Oui, répondit Cas, tentant de rendre sa voix la plus crédible possible sans dépasser le murmure. Dean, embrasse-moi.

De la gorge du chasseur s'échappa un bruit étranglé entre le sanglot et le soulagement, puis il franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Cas se fondit instantanément dans le baiser, le sang coulant bruyamment dans ses oreilles et son cœur s'emballent violemment. Il était à peine conscient qu'il avait posé ses mains dans le dos de Dean pour le rapprocher de lui, si soudainement que tout son corps semblait pressé contre le sien, et que sa peau lui semblait comme du feu contre la sienne.

Le baiser dura une éternité, et était terminé en un instant. Quand Dean s'écarta, respirant avec difficulté à cause du mélange d'émotions, les lèvres de Cas fourmillaient toujours.

\- Cas– prononça Dean, une question dans la voix.

\- Je t'aime, Dean Winchester, le coupa Castiel, aussi solennel que s'ils se trouvaient devant un autel. Je t'ai aimé, et je t'aimerais encore de ma propre volonté. Je serais avec toi quelle que soit ma vie, l'univers, ou les circonstances.

Il laissa doucement tomber son front contre celui de Dean, s'appuyant avec légèreté sur lui pour retrouver son contact.

\- Est-ce ça répond à tes questions ?

Dean sembla chercher de l'air un instant, la respiration encore irrégulière.

\- Oui, ça y répond, dit-il finalement. Cas, je... Enfin, tu sais. Je t'aime.

La dernière partie était hésitante, bancale, les mots bloqués sur ses lèvres et sa langue, même s'ils étaient plus que pensés avec honnêteté.

Cas sourit largement, son cœur s'effondrant à ce son.

\- Je sais, dit-il.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.


End file.
